Nicktoon Heroes: Slime Attack
by CrapperGeek
Summary: In a re-imagining of Globs of Doom, the worlds of Loud House, Spongebob, TMNT, FOP and El Tigre come together to defeat a slime filled enemy.
1. Intro: Stockman

Well, here we go, a new opening to this story.

 **September 20, 201X.**

"Test video number two-hundred and thirty seven! Also Baxter Stockman's log number one-thousand and forty seven! This is my latest attempt at mutating me back to my mutagen form as a fly! All of my previous attempts have led to failure, not that you don't already know that, for I've never reached the perfect form as a fly! As you can see by these photographs, there was always something missing with each form, which I will not accept! I've attempted multiple methods of turning back, including an intentional accident in a teleportation device! Which I will never attempt again! As stated prior, mutagen is a very unpredictable chemical! However, with this latest dose of mutagen that I've both subtracted and added several key ingredients on, I have enough confidence to be sure this is the Mutagen that will turn me back to a fly, with nothing missing from the original form! Finally, I will be smarter and stronger again, enough to take down any of those who have wronged me in the past! Let us begin!"

With a remote shaped like an 80s video game controller, Stockman moved the joystick on it, turning a giant silver metal turret towards him.

"Come on baby! Don't let me down this time!" Stockman pressed the button in the very edge of the joystick, and out of the turret squirted out Mutagen. The Mutagen covered all of Stockman's body, for the blast was powerful enough to send him flying back. As Stockman got up, he began to shake, as his body began to form a new mutation. It felt like wings were sprouting out the back of his neck, and his pupils began to multiply by what felt like hundreds. It seemed like he was finally about to get it right, and for once, the pain of mutating from Mutagen felt like a sensation from him…but then the sensation was gone, and a unicorn horn sprouted out of his head.

"A HORN?!" he grunted, as he then moved another joystick, which made Retro Mutagen shoot out at him, which made the horn drop from his head.

A frustrated Stockman took out the tape of the test video, and put it on a shelf that was entire stacked with all the tapes of his previous failures, which filled up 11 different racks. Feeling nothing but anger at the sight of these racks, he gripped his fists, and then attempted to push down the entire shelf with his bare hands. Of course, he didn't have the strength for any of this.

Stockman then walked to a nearby shelf, and pulled out a bazooka used for one of his robots to aim at the shelf. "Wait, what am I doing?! I can't afford the damages!" he whined to himself, putting down the bazooka.

He then used his mind controlled Monster of Doom to flip over the shelf, followed by a torching, which was then put out by the Monster's extinguisher.

...

After many minutes, Stockman was done cleaning up the mess of the shelf. "Now, where was I? Oh yes! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! All those attempts and I was never close to restoring myself! And it's all because of those blasted turtles!" Baxter shouted to himself. "Well I will have my revenge on those mutants, as soon as I restore my mutant self! But what else can I try?"

Suddenly, a portal opened inside Stockman's lab, startling Baxter as he tried to back away on the shelf. However, the portal hole was shaped like a triangle, and stepping out of it were androids, all of which were men in dark suits.

"Baxter Stockman, our Kraang leader, the Kraang known as Kraang Sub Prime would like to offer you a job opportunity that is the opportunity of a lifetime." One of the Normans said to Baxter.

"Could I get one condition?" Baxter asked, still frightened by the Normans. Baxter was pulled into the portal, which closed inside the lab.

 **Yeah, like I said, this story is more LH and TMNT affiliated.**


	2. Chapter 1: Slimeball

**Well, here we go. Another story after three on hiatus.**

A wormhole opened in the middle of space. Out of that wormhole came a ball of slime, which was spiraling down towards Earth. As the ball started to come closer to the blue planet, it started to turn into flames. It was now coming closer to the state of Michigan.

From the spot to where the ball was landing, in the city of Royal Woods, was Flips Food & Fuel. Cleaning the windows that day was it's owner, Flip. The old man was completely oblivious to the ball heading towards him, as he continued with the windows. The ball was getting closer and closer, as he was now done with the windows. As the ball was many feet away, he headed back inside. For him, there was no escape from the ball, as it finally reached it's destination.

SPLAT! The small slime ball hit the old man's neck, which he felt. "Hey what gives?!" Flip shouted out loud, as he pulled what was thrown at him off of his neck, feeling the goo. "Bratty kids and their pranks! You're going to pay for this, and I mean with literal bucks!" Another slime drop fell on Flip's nose, as more tiny slime balls started to fall from the sky, which Flip saw.

"This can only mean one thing: A new Flippee flavor!" Flip grabbed a sample and ran inside.

The slime ball shower started to strike Royal Woods. While it wasn't causing any destruction, it started to cause panic, as slimeballs started to hit cars and buildings. Everyone in the middle of this shower tried to run away from the slime, except many were pelted.

"Geez! When has there ever been a meteor shower like this before?!" one citizen asked.

"I don't know!" another citizen replied. For some reason, slime started to pour all over that said citizen, as if it was like a giant bucket was poured all over him.

"Ha! You got wet!" Then for some reason, water dropped over the citizen. A window cleaner accidentally dropped a bucket on the poor citizen.

Despite the slime being messy and sticky, nothing was really lethal about the slime.

"Ha! Suckers! I didn't get a drop on me!" Scoots, the old lady said, showing off in her scooter as she passed by everyone else.

As the shower was going on, one of our main protagonists of the story, Lisa Loud, was able to catch a drop inside a little cup through an open window.

"Ooh, Lisa! You caught a drop!" Darcy, Lisa's friend said, as she immediately went to the microscope to study the drop.

"What sort of abnormal weather would produce raindrops like this?" Lisa asked herself, as she put the cup underneath the microscope.

This wasn't the only sister of the Loud family to notice the rain. Lana and Lola noticed the rain from their classroom too. Lana did stick her tongue out for the rain, along with Lucy in her class. From Royal Woods high school, Lori and Leni, who were hanging out with their friends, began to notice the rain outside of the cafeteria.

"This is literally weird." Lori said about the rain.

Luna was busy jamming with her friends again, as she noticed the rain too.

"You dudes seeing this rain, coming down on this sunny day?" Luna asked.

Even Luan was practicing with her dummy again, as she was coming inside. However, a giant pile splat on her face. "Boy, you're feeling a little slimy today, Luan!" Mr. Coconuts said as Luan laughed.

At Royal Woods Middle School, Lynn was busy with P.E, playing soccer outside with her friends, as the ball was replaced with a ball of slime, which Lynn proceeded to kick. However, the goalie screamed in disgust, dodging the ball.

"What happened to our ball?!" One of the teammates asked, as the ball of slime came coming back.

"Bet you chumps aren't chicken enough to play a little slimeball!" Lynn said, as more large slime balls started coming from the sky, making everybody run inside the school.

As for Lily, she was with Mr. Lynn Sr. Loud, as he began to notice the slime rain inside his restaurant. Even Rita Loud was astonished to see the rain outside her office.

But now of course, there was also Lincoln Loud, and his reaction too.

He was in the middle of his class, taught by Ms. Johnson, as his attention was caught by a slimeball at the window, which startled everybody.

"Holy cow!" Lincoln said, as now everybody was focused outside.

"Class, no need to deviate from today's lesson over a little hail!" Ms. Johnson said.

"This isn't hail, Ms. Johnson!" Stella responded, as Lincoln, and his best friend Clyde, along with his other four friends, Zach, Liam, Rusty and as mentioned, Stella.

"There are no clouds in the sky, yet it's raining!" Clyde said.

"What kind of scary and gross rain is this?" Zach asked.

"I don't know, but I've never seen green rain before!" Lincoln said.

"Isn't this supposed to be one of the plagues?" Rusty said.

"Them balls are supposed to be on fire, Rusty!" Liam responded. "Oh, my poor pig." "She didn't want to stay at the farm today. Too scared of her monthly check-up!"

Another slimeball hit the window, startling the class.

"Gross!" Stella said.

"They look like giant boogers!" Rusty said.

"Actually, it kinda looks like slime." Clyde said.

Suddenly, more slimeballs started to get pelted against the windows.

"Oh man, someone's angry with us!" Rusty said.

"Kids, evacuate the classroom, and away from the windows!" Ms. Johnson called, as everyone ran out of the classroom. Though Rusty ran back in. "Please spare me! It was just a little joke!" Rusty shouted through the window.

"RUSTY!" Everyone called out.

Slimeballs started to pelt the whole school, covering all the exits.

Everyone was called into the gymnasium for evacuation. Of course, everybody was talking about where the slime could be coming from. Some suggested it was an alien in the sky, some said it was pieces from some odd theory known as The Big Sneeze, the list went on.

"I don't think anything this weird has ever happened in Royal Woods before!" Rusty said.

"Yeah, and this city is always know for the strangest things!" Liam said.

"I'm telling you guys, someone's trying to attack us!" Zach said.

"Lincoln, Clyde, may I have a word with you two?" Lisa asked.

"We're all out here, Lisa." Lincoln responded. "No need to ask."

"Actually, this information, to those outside of us is…confidential." Lisa said.

"Oh no." Clyde said.

"Confidental?" Liam asked.

"What's going on Lisa?" Stella asked.

"Secrets? She's not hiding any secrets!" Clyde said.

"We didn't say anything about secrets, guys." Rusty responded.

"We just need to um, visit the bathroom!" Lincoln added, as the two ran to the boys bathroom in the hall.

"I have discovered where this…" Lisa noticed that Clyde was shaking in nervousness. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're in the BOYS bathroom!" Clyde said.

"Grow a unit of two, there are bigger conflicts at stake here." Lisa responded, as Clyde was still sweating.

"Wow, I still don't understand the words that come out of your mouth!" Cosmo said.

"Let my sister talk, Cosmo!" Lincoln responded, until he realized who he was talking to. "COSMO?!"

"Surprise?" Timmy responded, as he was in the bathroom.

"Timmy?" Lincoln said. "Why are you here?"

"YOU'RE IN THE BOYS BATHROOM…TOO!" Clyde said, as Wanda was in a stall with Cosmo.

"Oh, grow a pair!" Wanda responded.

"If you three are here, then…" It took several seconds to put two and two together in Lincoln's head. "Oh no. Please don't tell me…a bad guy is behind the slime, isn't he or she?"

"Bingo." Timmy said.

"Let me guess who's doing this: the Syndicate? The Clusters? Tak? Vicky? Spectra? The Shifter? The MAGWU EVEN?"

"Oh PLEASE, not the Magwu!" Clyde said.

"Actually, we don't know who's doing this!" Timmy said.

"How about we postpone that question in favor of my discovery?" Lisa asked.

"Why couldn't you guys take me to the lab?" Lincoln said, pushing Lisa aside. "I thought we agreed no one must ever…"

"Lincoln, your friends are here for ya!" Liam said, as they were shocked to see what was happening in the bathroom. Both Cosmo and Wanda poofed away, while Lisa hid inside of the stalls.

"Oh um, hey guys!" Lincoln said.

"Who is this feller?" Liam asked.

"I've never seen him at school before!" Zach said.

"Who? Him? Oh, just a new transfer student!" Lincoln said. "Who isn't supposed TO BE HERE WHILE THEIR FRIENDS ARE AT SCHOOL."

"Friend? Oh, now I know what's going on!" Rusty said. "You and Clyde have been hanging out with new friends!"

"New friends?" Clyde asked. "No, no! We hardly know Timmy here!"

"Then why did Link here call him your friend?" Zach asked.

"Look guys, we can't really explain it!" Lincoln said.

"You don't need to, traitor!" Rusty said. "If you didn't want to hang out with us anymore, you should've just told us!"

"Man, your friends are paranoid!" Timmy said.

"It runs in the family!" Clyde responded.

"Guys, I'm not ditching any of you!" Lincoln said. "I wish I could explain it but I can't! It's kind of…a secret!"

"Then tell us this secret of yours!" Liam said.

"Yeah, I mean, what could it be? That these guys are some kind of superheroes you've been helping out behind all of our backs?"

"Tell us or we're not friends anymore!" Zach said.

"Don't worry! Lincoln here will tell you all about his secret, right after this DIVERSION! GUYS MEMORY WIPE!" Cosmo and Wanda did exactly that.

BOURNE NON-IDENTITY!

The three of them felt confused.

"Let's get out of here!" Timmy said, as him, Lincoln, Clyde, and Lisa, who was out of the stall, running past Stella.

"Lincoln? Clyde? LISA?" she asked.

"Hey, Stella! Bye Stella! No time to explain!" Lincoln responded, as the two of them continued running back to the gymnasium.

"Ok, that was weird." Stella said, as the three boys headed out of the bathroom. "Who was that new guy Lincoln was with?"

"New guy? What new guy?" Zach asked.

"I don't recall a thing that just happened!" Liam said.

"I feel betrayed and confused for some reason!" Rusty said.

However, Principal Huggins stepped in front of the boys. "And I'm going to be ANGRY for some reason! Now return back to the gymnasium or I'm calling all of your parents!"

The four kids zoomed back, as Huggins stepped into the boys bathroom to wash his hands, but then he started to smell something. "I smell…TRESSPASSERS." he said.

"Oh no, he must be talking about us!" Cosmo shouted.

"Why do you have to scream it?!" Wanda quietly asked.

"What? No one ever hears me!" Cosmo responded.

"But this man does, little rat!" Huggins said, as he peeked through the bottom of the stall door. However, the two poofed themselves out of there, and onto Huggins' head was a cat, which attacked him, as he threw him off. "Darn magicians!" he said, walking off with the scratches on his head.

…

Lincoln, Clyde, Lisa and Timmy ran back into the gym, going to Linc and Lisa's three little sisters.

"Little sisters, we've got an emergency!" Lincoln said.

"Sigh." Lucy said, and of course, she popped up from behind Lincoln, scaring him. "It involves the slime, doesn't it?"

"Timmy Turner?" Lola asked. "What is he doing here?"

"Is there another bad guy out there?" Lana asked. "If so, I'm in!"

"Look, for once, can I state my discovery?!" Lisa asked. "I've retrieved a sample of the so-called precipitation. This isn't moisture condensed from vapors at all, for it's rather the very adhesive viridescent substance."

"So it is slime!" Clyde said.

"Yeah, like we didn't know that before." Lincoln responded.

"However, the substance isn't the same childish cliché in children's media for the weak-minded. From the cells alone, this unknown substance is completely separate from the usual Earth slime."

"You mean, this stuff is from space?!" Clyde asked.

"Hey, why is your slime green?" Timmy asked. "The goo that landed in Dimmsdale was orange!"

"Sigh, if only it was red." Lucy said. "Just like in my best dreams."

"Seriously, keep your distance from me." Timmy said, slowly backing away.

"So what do we do know? Go to Jimmy's lab?" Lincoln asked.

"No. Neutron is on some stupid mission with Danny, Jenny and Zim." Timmy responded. "He sent us here to help you guys."

"What about Spongebob?" Clyde asked.

"Or Manny?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, funny story, they're here in Royal Woods right now." Timmy said.

"WHAT?!" Lincoln asked. "It's not Manny I'm worried about, but Spongebob?!"

"And Patrick too." Timmy said.

"What happened to that whole "we can't tell anyone about us" secret?!" Lola asked.

"Man, I don't want to get screamed at by Jorgen again!" Lincoln said.

"Eh, it could be worse." Clyde said. "At least the turtles aren't here."

"Another funny story though!" Timmy fake laughed again.

"Timmy, you're not serious, are you?" Lincoln asked.

 **Tune in tomorrow, where the Turtles get "literally" seen.**

 **Yeah, while the NH stories take place in 2018, this is now in 2019, AFTER all of Season 3 of LH.**


	3. Chapter 2: Shell Comes To Lori

**Now THIS was a blast to write.**

Back in Royal Woods High School, Lori headed to her locker door to retrieve books. The books were on top of Michaelangelo's chest.

"Sup, Lori?" Mikey said.

"Hello, Mikey." Lori responded, as she closed the locker door. Her eyes widened, and she opened the locker door again.

"Miss me so soon?" Mikey asked, as Lori let out a big scream, falling to the ground. "MIKEY?!" she screamed.

"The one and only!" he responded.

"Wait, if you're here, then where's…?" Immediately, the locker door next to Mikey broke open. "My shell hurts!" Raph said, feeling his shell.

"Oh my god! This can't be happening! This literally CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Lori said, completely shaking in fear. "What are you two doing here?! You guys can't be here or else I'm gonna…"

"Hey, are those your friends?" Mikey pointed.

"AHHH!" Her friends were coming at their direction.

"No, I'm literally about to die of embarrassment!" Lori said. "Please get out, guys!"

"I'm fine with that! We didn't even plan on being here!" Raph responded.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Lori screamed as she turned around. Of course, the two turtles obeyed her before she even screamed.

"Who are you screaming at Lori?" One of her friends asked her.

"Oh! No one!" Lori said. "Just releasing some steam, because…I flunked a test!" She had a very fake and nervous grin on her face.

"What happened to your locker?!" Carol asked, as the bottom metal shelf of the locker was broken, and books were scattered on the floor. Lori was still sweating.

"Again, just…releasing, steam!"

"Is that why you destroyed my locker too?!" Carol asked, sounding upset.

Lori sighed. "Yes."

As this was going on, Mikey and Raph were hiding inside a wardrobe room.

"This stinks! I don't want to see Lincoln's sis like this!" Mikey said.

"Mikey, whatever stupid plan you have, don't even bother!" Raph responded. "You'll both expose us, and humiliate Lori!" However, the two were completely unaware, that they were inside a room surrounded by female students. "And it looks like we've already accomplished that!"

"It's cool! Play along with me, Raph!" Mikey whispered. As the two picked costumes, all the girls in the room were completely freaked out. All of them had their jaws open, with wide open eyes, with only their pupils following the turtles. "Ladies! We're just wearing costumes! Making our way through! We're humans with rad costumes! Not actually crime fighting mutant ninja turtles! Humans!" Mikey made his way to get the costumes, along with Raph, who looked completely annoyed.

"Sensei, if you're listening, please sock Mikey before I do it." Raph said looking at the roof. The two turtles left, and as soon as the doors closed, screams were heard.

….

"Seriously, Lori, you need to chill out!" one of Lori's friends said.

"Actually, Lori is innocent here, for I am the real criminal!" Mikey said, as not only Lori's eyes became bloodshot, but her friends were freaked out at what they saw. In back of her, Mikey was in a trenchcoat. "Literally end me." Lori said to herself.

"I'm the new student, the Mikey!" Michaleangelo said.

"Please don't drag my name into this. Please don't drag my name into this." Lori said.

"Never seen a high school before, but luckily, Lori brought me here!" Mikey said. Lori looked like she was about to gauge someone's eyes out.

"You know this guy?" Carol asked Lori.

"Why um… YES. He's um a…make-up artist, which explains the turtle costume!" Lori said. "But he's not supposed to be here, and he'll become TURTLE SOUP IF HE DOESN'T LEAVE IN THE NEXT 10 SECONDS!"

"I don't know what's weirder: the turtle costume or the trenchcoat." One of the friends said.

Immediately, Raph in a turtle costume started to drag Mikey away.

"Ignore this idiot! He doesn't go here!" Raph said in a weird voice, holding Mikey in a headlock.

"Could you guys excuse for a moment? I'm about to dine on turtle soup!" Lori ran to the turtles, growling.

Raph dragged Mikey inside the girls locker room.

"What gives man?" Mikey was immediately socked in the face, as Raph threw the giant mask at him.

"You are the biggest moron in the history of morons!" Raphael responded. "There's a reason why we never did this with April!"

"I was just trying to help Lori out dude!" Mikey said, as immediately, Lori came shrieking, kicking the turtle square in the face with her sandal. She was completely furious, with her teeth grinding.

"Serves you right!" Raph was then punched in the face by Lori. "OW! Why me? I saved you from my stupid brother!"

"You idiots better have a good explanation on why you came to my school, EMBARRASSED ME IN THAT UGLY TRENCHCOAT, AND ARE IN THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM!" Lori shouted.

"Lori, you should see the rain outside!" Leni said, budging into the girls locker room. "Wait, why is Raphael here? And why is his new friend in a tacky trenchcoat?"

"I'm gonna need more than 10 seconds to explain this epic story!" Mikey said.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Raph said, facepalming. "Prepare to become dumber."

Mikey started telling the story. "It was a dark night, in the streets of the NYC, also known, as New York City. The place with the most awesome pizza in the universe! The Purple Dragons were preparing a sinister plan involving stealing, which isn't as different as anything they've done before, but this time, it's more evil! They…"

"Just literally get to the point!" Lori said.

"Okay, fine!" Mikey said.

"We defeated the Purple Dragons. Until…it started to rain! Except this time, it was orange! And it wasn't just orange rain! It was evil goo! The Purple Dragons started to become blood thirsty zombies, with glowing eyes. Pretty awesome, but awesomely bad! Seize them, the leader said. The four of us escaped the evil Purple Dragons, escaping the rain! But then, we were trapped. The rain was about to hit us, as we all confessed our secrets. Mikey!, Raph shouted. I never told you this, but you are the most awesomest brother that any turtle brotha could ever have, much much much much cooler than me!"

"Aw, that was pretty sweet of you, Raph!" Leni said.

"Even though it NEVER HAPPENED!"

"However, we were saved by the only person who could save us at a time like this! Jimmy Neutron! Come with me if you want to live, he said, in his flying DeLorean time traveling car of awesomeness!"

"It was a portal!"

"You tell your story, I tell mine! He was about to send us on a very dangerous mission, with the crazy awesome robot Jenny, the ghostbusting halfa Danny Phantom, and the bad guy who became a good guy Zim, who brought cupcakes for us!"

"Okay, that was a stretch! He's still a bad guy!"

"Then Jimmy told us, ladies and gentle turtles, I brought you here because I need you, for a very secret awesome mission! We're going to fight aliens! Leo, Donnie, Raph, and of course, the one and only Mikey, I need your help! And so we were off to save the universe from…"

"Can we get to the point already?" Lori annoyingly asked.

"That was, and that's not how it happened! Jimmy didn't want me or Mikey! He just wanted Leo and Donnie for that stupid mission of his!" Raph said.

"Dude, my story was supposed to end with Leo and Donnie sacrificing themselves to the Ice Cream Lord!" Mikey said, as Raph facepalmed.

"We're here because Jimmy sent us to help you with this slime problem!" Raphael said. "And we ended up here because that stupid starfish screwed up where we were sent!"

"Starfish? You mean Patrick?" Lori asked. "He's here too?!"

"How about BobPants?" Leni asked.

"Oh please don't tell me they're also inside the school!" Lori said, grabbing onto Raph's costume, as girls started to enter the locker room, and no the turtles couldn't exit out in time, as everyone stared.

"That's our cue!" Raph exited the room, as Lori looked completely freaked out, while Mikey slowly followed him. Lori fell to the ground like a cardboard standee, as Leni slowly watched her with no reaction.

 **Now we get to the other characters soon.**


	4. Chapter 2 II: Sponge, Starfish and Sam

**And now, even though she had one comic, and an entire episode with her and Luna (which is now one of my absolute favorite episodes), it's time for the introduction of the other Sam.**

As the rest of the school were in the hallways, Luna was walking, as she heard someone call her name. "LUNNAAA." A strange, but familiar voice said.

"Is, that trash can calling your name?" Sam asked, starting to freak out.

"LUNNAA!" it called out loud.

"Like, it totally is, dude!" Luna said, cowering in fear, and the garbage can started to shake. "Stay away from me and my friend!" Luna said, pointing her guitar at the can.

"Evil? I just need help getting out of this thing!" the evil voice was gone, and was now a completely familiar voice. The voice of a certain invertabrate.

"Wait, I know that voice!" Luna said, as she happily lifted the can, and tossed it against the wall. The can spit out an invertebrate. "Thank you! That was definitely a tight squeeze!" Spongebob laughed.

"Spongedude!" Luna happily said. "What brings you here?"

"I'm sorry, um, what?" Sam had a tough time deciphering what was going on.

"Oh yeah…he's one of my little bro, I mean, my little sisters crazy experiments." Luna felt bummed out for lying to Sam, but she knew there was no way she could tell the truth about him, or ANY of her previous life-threatening crusades. "The little sis' blinded with science, you know! Now could you excuse us, Sam?"

"Wait a minute, where's Patrick?" Spongebob worryingly asked.

"The star dude is here too?!" Luna asked, as they then heard a big moaning sound. Patrick was inside the trophy case, with his mouth drooling on the glass.

"PATRICK!" Spongebob said. "It's okay, buddy! I'll save you!" SB picked up the garbage can to nearly hit the trophy case.

"Whoa Spongedude! You can't break my school's trophy collection!" Luna said.

"Nah, it's fine." Patrick said. "I'm kinda bored in here." Patrick opened the glass door and took himself out. Of course, he ended up slamming the glass door, completely shattering the glass around it, with some trophies falling down.

"Never mind." Luna said.

"Is he one of Lisa's experiment too?" Sam asked.

"I am? I KNEW IT! I knew I was related to aliens!" Patrick said.

"Oh, you shouldn't mind him!" Spongebob said. "He doesn't have a brain!" SB laughed.

"Hey, what about Squidward?" Patrick asked.

"Squidward? Oh no, you brought him too?" Luna asked, completely annoyed.

"Why of course! I had to save him from all that orange goo in the Bikini Bottom!"

Of course, SB had to flashback to how they got there.

….

Spongebob and Squidward were walking to downtown Bikini Bottom, where they were heading to work.

"Ah, Squidward. What a day!" Spongebob said after he spun happily. Squidward responded with a raspberry. "What a life!"

"It would be if I didn't have to work!" Squidward responded.

"Isn't this such a great day?" Spongebob responded. However, at that moment, a piece of green goo fell from the sky.

"Hey Squidward, what's…that?" Before SB could finish, Squidward was drenched in the green slime.

"Why am I not caring about this?" Squidward silently said to himself, brushing the slime off his face.

"Boy, you're feeling a little slimy today!" SB laughed. But then, a piece of orange goo fell from the sky.

"Squidward, LOOK OUT!" Spongebob pushed Squidward out of the way, before the goo could hit him. SB saw the goo turn into a one-eyed creature.

"Boy, could you imagine if that thing hit you?" SB frightenly asked.

"I wish it would've ate me!" Squidward said. However, SB looked around, as the orange goo filled up the city.

"Squidward, you know what this means?! We're going to be late for work!" SB said.

Patrick then ran to SB. "Spongebob, what's happening?! Hi Squidward! What is this stuff?!"

"I don't know, but it feels like we've been through all this before." SB said. All the creatures started to form from the goo, chasing after the fish civillians.

"We can't let this stuff touch us!" Spongebob said. "Look at all those monsters!"

However, a green portal opened up, as Jimmy and Goddard stepped through.

"Jimmy Neutron!" Spongebob pointed out.

"Guys, quick, through the portal!" Jimmy said.

"You heard what the fudge head said!" Patrick said, dragging Squidward.

"Wait, no no no no…" Squidward was dragged into the portal.

….

"And the rest of it was already told in the last chapter!" Patrick said.

"The Bikini Bottom?" Sam asked, as Luna jumped at her.

"Oh yes that, that's where he li…used to live!"

"But you told me they were your sisters' experiments!."

"You lied to me?!" Patrick asked. "Thanks for getting my hopes up for nothing!"

"Oh, I did!" Luna said, as he was sweating.

"What's really going on Luna?" Sam asked. "I know you're hiding something from me."

"Yeah, what is going on?" Patrick said, leaning on Sam's shoulder.

"Oh forget it! It hurts me lying to you! Here's the truth: Spongedude's not an experiment! He's not even from Royal Woods, or our world! He's just one of my little bro's friends from these awesome group of super dudes he's been hanging out with!"

"Oh no, EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A…wait, I knew all of that!" Patrick said.

"You mean, your little brother is some kind of superhero?"

"He's not a superhero, and neither am I!" Spongebob said. "We're just friends helping other friends out!"

"Yeah, and Luna here is one of us!" Patrick said.

"Luna, that is so...super awesome!"

"Say what?"

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Sam asked. "I wouldn't have called you a freak or anything. You really are some kind of superhero!"

"Thanks, but I couldn't tell you dude." Luna said. "It's kind of a long story. But now, Spongedude and others need me. I have to find my little bro!"

"Wait, Luna!" Sam called as Luna ran with the two sea creatures across the hallways. Sam was still confused as what was going on. One science teacher fell into a garbage can while accidentally dropping his papers seeing the two creatures.

"Oh dudes, I can't believe I just blurted it out to Sam!" Luna said. "The others are going to shred me!"

"It's okay, Luna! Right now, we have to find Squidward, and I think he's here in the school!" Spongebob said.

"I hope not. Sorry for dissing, but your squid friend is a buzzkill." Luna responded.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **I'm kind of trying to stray away from the fact that most of the main Nicktoons live on the same planet, or the whole "fairies protect secrets" plot.**

 **Actually, if I had to name some influences from this story: the Capture The Slime game, Globs Of Doom, 80's Adventure Films, and the Oceans films.**


	5. 2 III: Squidward Meets Mr Coconuts

**Yeah sadly, Benny doesn't play a role in this story. EDIT: Now he does.**

As Luan happily gushed and waved at her crush, Benny, while heading to the theater, she then tripped over a body.

"Say Luan, you remind me of that one student who was so stupid, she fell over her desk, saying she was participating in the school trip!" Mr. Coconuts said, as Luan laughed, until she saw the body she tripped over.

It was none other than Squidwards. "Hey, it's Spongebob's friend." Luan said to herself.

""Would you look at that? We got a new squid in town!" Mr. Coconuts said, as Luan laughed. "But seriously, we need to hide him!" Luan said.

Quickly, without anyone looking, Luan dragged the body away from everyone, and into the changing room.

...

Squidward rubbed his head, as the moment he opened his eyes, he saw a creepy looking dummy staring at him.

"WATER you looking at, squid boy?" Mr. Coconuts asked, as Squidward screamed at him, shoving him.

"Hey, you can't hurt Mr. Coconuts!" Luan said, picking him up.

"You could say that again! I guess he sure loves Kraken me up!" Luan laughed at this.

"Oh great, they sent me with the most insufferable person besides those two loons!" Squidward said.

"But seriously, what are you doing at my school, Squidward?"

"Well, I would've still been at the Bikini Bottom, if it wasn't for those two idiots dragging me into one of their nonsensical adventures again!" Squidward said. "I would rather be covered in that disgusting goo!"

"Goo? You mean it's happening in your world too?" Luna said. "Sounds like we got ourselves a sticky situation!" Luan laughed. "Get it?"

"Your puns should be used to torture people." Squidward responded.

"Say, my mother's printer is out of ink! Can you lend me some, Mr. Squid?" Mr. Coconuts said, as Luan laughed, while Squidward groaned again.

"And she even has a stupid doll!" Squidward said to himself. "Let's hope this one isn't like the last one." Squidward thought back to the last dummy he met. In his thought, Squid Wood was banging on his window at night. "I'll be back some day!" it said with a creepy high voice, as Squidward shook. "Well, I'm out of here!" Squidward was about to leave the room, until Luan shut the door.

"Whoa, wait a minute there, ol' bag of ink!" Luan laughed. "But seriously, you can't leave! My classmates are out there! Even worse...Benny is out there!"

"Yeah right! I'd rather...wait, who's Benny?"

"It doesn't matter, you gotta hide!"

"Oh, teen crush! Those don't last. Anyways, I'd rather get my tentacles chewed off by clams than stay in here with you!" Squidward said. "Though wait a minute…" Squidward immediately thought back to the last time he was discovered in this world: a scientist tried to cut him open with a robot, as he ran in the city. "You gotta get me out of this crazy place!" Squidward said.

"It's OK. I have a solution!" Luan said. "But you're going to have to wear this!" Luan pulled out a tux. Immediately, Squidward got the idea of what was gonna happen.

"I'm going to feel awfully uncomfortable, aren't I?" Squidward asked in his low voice.

...

"Hey Luan!" Benny ended up startling Luan. "Oh um...hey Benny!" Luan was blushing, as she hid the squid behind a painted set. "I'm kinda busy right now, so..."

"Actually, I wanted to tell you, I booked a gig at a library with...MRS. APPLEBLOSSOM. Say, she could really use a partner, since she's not comfortable with working alone."

Mrs. Appleblossom then slapped Benny. "Don't be foolish, Benjamin! I'm fine as an independent lady! You're only asking just to get close to the girl!"

"Darn it, Mrs. Appleblossom!"

"You're, asking me, on a da...I mean, to help you do ventriloquism?" Luan asked.

"Basically, um yeah..." Benny responded.

"Well, um, my answer is..." Luan then noticed Squidward was out of sight.

"Oh no, no no NO!"

"No?"

"No! That's not what I meant to say, the answer is..oh..." Luan then left through the doors.

"So, you'll think about it?" Benny asked.

 **Yeah, short chapter, but next time, we get to the action: it's time for Lynn-Sanity to kick some "grass" with the Miracle City heroes.**


	6. Chapter 3: The Lynner and the Tigre

And finally, in Royal Woods Middle School, Lynn and her friends were in the gymnasium, predictably playing a basketball game. Lynn kicked the door to the locker room to change out of her sports clothes.

"Good game, my girls!" Lynn said. However, she was grabbed by someone next to a cart. Immediately, this shook Lynn, as she immediately took those arms, and flipped the body over. It was none other than Manny Rivera's, who wasn't in his El Tigre costume. "Manny?" Lynn immediately recognized who it was.

This made all the girls scream. "Get out of here, you creep!"

"No wait, I can explain…" Manny was then pelted by basketballs, from every part of his body.

"Relax girls! He's cool!" Lynn said, before Paula was about to throw a BOWLING BALL at Manny.

"You know this weirdo?" Margo asked.

"Yeah um…he's just um…my pen pal!" Lynn bluffed, as Manny, who was completely red from all the balls, gave a thumbs up.

"What's he doing here then?" one of the teammates asked.

"Yeah,, what is he doing here? Say, he has about five seconds to explain what he's doing in our room before I pound him!"

Manny coughed in pain. "I wasn't even supposed to be here! I was sent because of the teleporter thingy!"

"Teleporter?" Margo asked.

"Oh, he means…bullies! Bullies were picking on him again! Manny here's a big nerd!" Lynn said.

"Wait, what?" Manny started to realize what she was saying.

"But you just said he's your pen pal." Paula said.

"Oh yes…where, he's staying here for a while!" Lynn then whispered to Manny. "You better have a good excuse why you're here! Did Stinkoln put you up to this?!"

"No! Me and the guys were sent here. I think the world is in trouble again!"

"We can hear you guys!" Margo said. "What about your brother?"

"And what's that about the world being in trouble?" Paula added.

"Follow my lead." Lynn groaned. "He's, um, also good friends with my brother. They're both equally nerds! And they love to pretend they're these stupid heroes! RIGHT?" Lynn kicked Manny.

"Um, yes! I love to be a superhero! In fact, I love to dress up roaring like a tiger! I call myself El Tigre!"

"Yeah, you should see him in that dorky wrestling costume!" Lynn said. "He looks like a freak!" Manny tried to keep a smile at that statement.

"Yes, I do." He said, as if he was about to release some steam.

Lynn and her friends started to laugh at this. "He thinks he's this powerful hero, when he gets his butt whooped all the time!"

"You're pushing it, Lynn!" Manny responded.

"I bet he's so weak he can't even beat me at a soccer game!"

"That's it!" Manny silently said to Lynn. "When this is over, it's on!"

"Hello? We're supposed to be pretending here!" Lynn whispered to him. "I don't mean it…besides the soccer part."

"You really think you could beat me, member of the most legendary super family, the Riveras, at a soccer game?!"

"I don't think, I know it." Lynn said.

"After we get rid of the slime thing, you and me, on the field!" Manny said.

"Don't waste your breath, Rivera." Lynn responded. "I'll be the new King of the Jungle when it's all over!"

"What are you guys talking about?" one of the classmates asked.

"Um…we gotta go!" Lynn said.

"Yeah, I need Lynn here to um, help me with my soccer team, back in Miracle City…(Lynn nudges Manny), I mean to the game!"

"But Lynn told us you just moved here in Royal Woods."

"Oh, you gotta ignore him. He's also a complete idiot." Lynn said.

"Yep, it's on!" Manny responded.

"Can we go to the game?" Paula asked.

"NO!" Lynn screamed. "It's um…one guest only. Sorry girls!" She then whispered. "Go, leave before things get more awkward!" they both ran out of the room.

"Something's not right here." Margo said.

As Manny and Lynn were outside, both realized something.

"Wait a minute…where's your friend?" Lynn asked.

"We um...we're kinda in the middle of something." Manny responded.

Soon, the two were running out of the school.

"Wait until I get my hands on the slimeball who did this!" Lynn said.

"Look out!" Mannt said, as from the sky, giant drops of orange goo came.

"Wait, why is it orange?" Lynn asked.

Manny pulled Lynn out of the way, as goo started to splash on the ground. "You can't let it touch you, Lynn!" Suddenly, the goo started to form one eyed monsters.

"What kind of slime is that?!" Lynn asked, as the monsters formed. "Back in the school!" Mannt shouted, as the three monsters started chasing the two. The monsters then started to enter through the doors.

"Nah, keep your paws off of me. I'll hitch a ride!" Lynn told Manny, as Manny used his claw to grab the roof, jumping far from the monsters.

Lynn then spotted a book cart near a librarian, which she quickly stole, pushing piles of books off. Then she took a baseball bat from one of the teammates.

"Hey gooballs, BATTER UP!" She swung the bat at the book, knocking one monster out, as she proceeded to do the same with the two monsters next to the first one. She cheered, but then she passed by her teammates.

"Lynn?" Margo asked.

"Get out of here, girls!" Lynn responded, but then the book cart crashed into the wall, which she jumped away from. Manny immediately grabbed Lynn's hand, as her teammates saw Manny climb the roof, which made her shriek.

"You really weren't kidding about the superhero part!" Paula said.

"Oh yeah, still pretty dorky!" Lynn said, giving a fake laugh.

"You're welcome!" Manny annoyingly responded. The two had to go into a classroom and break open a window. "How are we gonna get out of here?" Manny asked.

Suddenly, a whistle was heard, as the three saw who it was. Lincoln, Clyde, Timmy, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Lucy and the fairies were underneath a giant floating umbrella.

"All aboard the floating umbrella!" Lincoln said.

"Stinkoln! That's my bro!" Lynn cheered.

"Get under guys!" Timmy said, as the umbrella left a space between the gang. As the three were about to jump to the umbrella, Lynn's teammates followed them into the room, which made her shriek again.

"Lynn, what is this all about?" Margo asked.

"Why is that umbrella floating?" Paula asked.

"It's all a part of the game, guys!" Lynn bluffed, as the three jumped onto the main spot of the umbrella.

"Buck Tooth! Do that memory wipe thing!" Lynn said, pulling Timmy's shirt.

"Guys!"

DON'T REMEMBER ME!

The two fairies did about just that, as the team was confused, while the team poofed away.

"What just happened?" Paula asked. "And where's Lynn?"

Suddenly, orange goo monsters started to enter the room. "I don't know, but I have a feeling these ugly things have something to do with it!" Margo said, as the girls were prepared to fight the creatures.

 **Now we're getting somewhere.**


	7. Chapter 4: Put The Slime In Mr Coconut

Back in Royal Woods High School, Lori and Leni met up with Luna.

"Dudes, we got a problem!" Luna said.

"Yeah, I know!" Lori said. "Those turtle dweebs have LITERALLY destroyed a portion of my popularity!"

"Like, who are those new guys right next to you?" Leni asked, as Spongebob and Patrick were dressed like 60's hippies.

"Leni, it's us! Spongebob and Patrick!" Spongebob whispered.

"Oh my gosh, they know Spongebob and Patrick's names! Does this mean they knows the secret?" Leni asked.

"But I thought that Sam kid knew…" Luna covered Patrick's mouth.

"He means, this whole slime thing is about to go from bad to worse, dudes!" Luna said.

"We know the whole story." Lori said. "Right now, we have to find Lincoln."

"Actually, we were in the middle of finding Squidward!" Spongebob said.

"Hey guys!" Luan said, greeting the gang. She had trouble carrying Squidward, who was in a tux and a top hat, with a very angry expression on his face. "Meet my new comedy buddy, Mr. Squid, but I wouldn't call him a buddy, since he EMBARASSED ME in front of my friend!"

"Say, he looks a lot like Squidward!"

"That's because I am, Squidward, you brainless moron!" he responded.

"Wow, that's an amazing Squidward impression, Luan! And you didn't even move your lips!" Patrick said, as Squidward growled.

"That's it! I've had enough of this humiliation!" Squidward said, getting out of Luan's arms.

"Oh my gosh! IT'S ALIVE!" Patrick grabbed a locker from against the wall, and slammed it at Squidward. "YOU CAN'T HAVE MY SOUL!"

"Patrick, stop! That's Squidward!" Spongebob said.

"Oh no, he's warped your mind too! Luckily, I HAVE NO MIND!" Patrick hit Squidward with a water fountain. Suddenly, Raph and Mikey busted open a door, as the two were running from something.

"Oh finally, you idiots arrive!" Lori said.

"Oh, sup turtles?" Patrick asked.

"Dudes, we got to get out of here! That evil alien goo is flooding your school!" Mikey said.

Suddenly, all of the students were running out of the school, as the one eyed orange monsters were coming from rooms. Leni screamed at this again, falling down.

"Oh no! It's the goo monsters!" Spongebob said. One of the monsters vomited out goo, which all of the group dodged. However, some of the goo managed to splat on Mr. Coconuts.

"Mr. Coconuts!" Luan shouted.

"Kid, lose the doll now!" Raph said to Luan.

"What? I can't ditch Mr. Coconuts. He's my main star, even if his jokes have been getting kinda wooden!" Luan laughed.

"Are you kidding? You're even more wooden than me!" Mr. Coconuts responded, as Luan looked confused.

"Huh, at least you're honest about yourself!" Squidward said.

"I didn't say that!" Luan said.

Suddenly, Mr. Coconuts head started twitching, as he jumped out of Luan's hand, falling near the goo.

"Dudes, I think that dummy is alive!" Mikey said.

"I'll save Mr. Coconuts for you!" Patrick said to Luan, walking towards it.

"Patrick no! That thing's been touched by the goo!" Spongebob said.

"Relax, Spongebob. What harm would an inanimate object do?" Patrick said.

"I bet you don't even know what "inanimate" means!" Squidward said.

Patrick was about to pick up Mr. Coconuts. He was many feet away, and then Mr. Coconut's head turned, vomiting goo all over Patrick's face.

"Somebody's had a tummyache!" Patrick said. Mr. Coconuts then got up on his two legs.

"Mr. Coconuts?" Luan worryingly asked.

"Shut up, you train track wearing-FREAK!" Mr. Coconuts said, jumping and grabbing Luan's shirt. "You're coming with me!"

Suddenly, Benny appeared in the middle of the hallway. "Luan, what are you..." Benny's eyes widened as he saw Luan be grabbed by her dummy. Mr. Coconut then turned his head towards Benny, giving a menacing look.

"Never mind, I'll take your friend over there, and his good looking lady! Though you are looking pretty wooden today!"

"Why I never!" Mrs. Appleblossom responded.

Mr. Coconuts jumped on Benny's back. "Don't move, or your boyfriend gets it!"

Mikey then kicked Mr. Coconuts off of Benny, sending him flying against the lockers.

"Luan...are those guys, actual turtles?" Benny started shaking in fear as Luan helped him up.

"It's...kinda hard to explain." Luan responded, blushing.

"We're not big dummies like you, dummy!" Mikey responded.

"You want a big dummy? Well alright then!" Mr. Coconuts began to grow.

….

Outside, the gang underneath the giant umbrella were next to the high school, as the group came running out.

"Guys, under here!"

"Lincoln!" Spongebob called out, as the gang ran down the stairs, avoiding any passing slime falling from the sky. By the time they reached the umbrella, Leni was totally shaking in fear, in fetal position.

"What is she scared about?" Timmy asked.

"Dudes, Mr. Coconuts is alive!" Luna said.

"You mean that lame dummy of hers?" Lynn asked. "What, did he turn into a giant or something?"

CRASH! The giant Mr. Coconuts walked through the entire school, leaving a giant gaping hole. In his hand was a screaming Benny.

"Oh." Lynn said.

"I KNEW IT! That dummy WAS alive!" Lola said, pointing at him. Mr. Coconuts turned his head towards the gang, as he vomited more goo at them. Timmy quickly maneuvered the umbrella to dodge it. "Hey, you almost got the goo on my dress!" Lola shouted back.

"My mistake! My stomach's feeling a little slimey now!" Mr. Coconuts said.

Luan laughed. "You still got my puns in you!"

"SHUT UP, YOU!" Mr. Coconuts screamed, as he continued roaring, turning his head, and spitting the goo out. "This world will be ours!" Mr. Coconuts puked out again. "Orange you all glad?" Mr. Coconuts laughed again, as he turned his head, shooting more slime. Benny started screaming for help, while Luan tried calling for him. All of the toons were freaked out at what they just saw, while Cosmo and Wanda poofed up again.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday!" Wanda said.

"Meh, our god child has poofed up weirder things!" Cosmo said.

"When this is over, we are burning that dummy!" Lola said.

"My words, that supernatural goo can mutate any inanimate part of matter." Lisa said. "There must be a cure of some sorts to this intergalactic substance."

"Save it for later, Lisa! Right now, we have a dummy to chase!" Lincoln said.

"Yeah, and if we don't hurry up, he'll do something horrible to Benny!" Luan shouted.

"Is that guy your boyfriend or somethin'?" Raph asked.

"Yes, I mean, NO, no...not yet?" Luan started blushing.

"OOOOOH!" Mikey said, also blushing. "You don't need to hide it, Luan. Your secret is safe with us, love bird!"

"Wait a minute, if that goo was able to mutate Mr. Coconuts, then why didn't it mutate Patrick, or at least mind control him?" Spongebob asked.

"Probably because I don't have a mind to control!" Patrick said, but then his pupils lit up green. Then they turned black again, as Patrick began to drool.

"You know, what happened to Jenny, Nerdtron, Phantom and that alien freak?" Lynn asked. "Or even Raph's other brothers?"

"They went on some mission or something." Timmy said. "Which means we're the only ones left to clean up this mess: from both this world, and all of ours."

"Never thought I'd see myself saving the world by cleaning it up!" Manny said.

"Man, if that goo was able to turn my sister's doll into that, imagine what it might've hit in your worlds!" Lincoln said.

"But who would be behind something like this?" Spongebob asked.

"I bet it was those Cluster bugs again!" Lana said.

"We'll figure it out later, guys!" Lincoln said. "Right now, we need to go after Mr. Coconuts!"

"Looks like another long adventure awaits us, team!" Spongebob said. "And it's going to be a very very wet one." SB laughed, putting his hand in.

"Like, always, count me in!" Lincoln said.

"Count me in too!" Timmy said.

"Me three bros!" Mikey said.

"Can't believe I'm chasing after a stupid dummy, but whatever." Raph said, putting his hand in.

"We'll help you and your friends Lincoln." Lori said. "But on one condition this time."

"Oh, what condition?!" Lincoln said. "Do I have to do your chores?"

"No: you have to stick with us the entire way through!" Lori said.

"I know I'm not breaking that one." Lincoln said with a smile, as all the sisters put their hands in.

"Look, can we cut the lovey dovey crud?" Raph said. "We still got a dummy to crush!"

"What's the matter? You miss Leo and Donnie?" Mikey continued to taunt.

"What? No! I don't need them to kick some slime!" Raph responded.

"I do wish Leo and Donnie were here." Lincoln said.

"Wish granted.." A voice said. In back of them, was none other than Leonardo and Donatello.

"Leo! Donnie! What's sup bros?" Mikey greeted.

"I thought you guys were on that mission!" Lincoln said.

"We were, except I couldn't leave my brothers." Leonardo responded.

"Either that, or the writer realized he was making a mistake too far into...I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU.." Leo backed away from Patrick.

"Aw, you missed us too, bros?" Mikey greeted.

"Actually, we couldn't trust you two alone." Donnie said, as Mikey's smile faded. "For all I know, you've probably exposed yourself and embarrassed one of the others!"

"Gee, I wonder who!" Lori responded, looking upset at Mikey.

"Yeah, Raph, who?" Raph punched Mikey in the shoulder. "Say dudes, Raph was totally missing you guys!"

"Are you kidding? I was doing fine without Mr. Leader over here!"

"Nah, you were so jelly of Leo!" Mikey responded.

"Could we not use terms like jelly again?" Donnie said.

"Look, the band is all here!" Lincoln said. "Let's just save my sister already!"

"What are we after anyways?" Leo asked.

"A giant dummy with Luan." Lincoln said. "He's heading downtown.

"You're kidding right?" Leo asked. "Just a dummy?"

Lincoln pointed to the back of Mr. Coconuts heading downtown.

"Not the most weirdest thing we've fought, but it sure is up there." Donnie said.

"WAIIIT!" Leni said.

"Oh what now?!" Everyone screamed.

"What about Lily?" Leni asked.

 **So yeah, after this, the adventure FINALLY begins. I want the story to be all action and characters, and less plot and exposition. Or to put it as what a King once said, with a kick-ass remix, A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action.**

 **And yeah, I REALLY couldn't separate the turtles. Doesn't help that 3 and 3.5 were already Raph and Mikey's stories.**


	8. Chapter 5: Lynn Sr Fights Back

**Now, we actually get a part with Lynn Sr.**

Lily was happily laughing, as she was still at Lynn's Table. All of the doors and windows were barricaded and locked, as all the customers were hiding from the Morphoids and the mind controlling goo.

"I don't think we can hold off these monsters, Mr. Loud!" One of Lynn Sr.'s workers said.

"I just hope my family is safe!" Lynn Sr. responded, cowering in fear, next to his happily smiling baby. "My son would know what to do at a time like this! I hope he called up those friends of his!"

"Say what?"

"You know, his friends at school! Not as in, super friends like a robot or alien or something!" Lynn Sr. said.

"Hey, can I get my dinner here?!" One grouchy man said from the kitchen.

"Sir, this restaurant is in the middle of being under attacked by aliens!" Lynn Sr. responded.

"Yeah, and if I don't get my dinner, this restaurant is also going to be attacked by a bad review!" the customer responded, as Lynn Sr. groaned in response, as Lily responded by blowing a raspberry at him.

However, one of the pieces of goo managed to get in through one of the windows of the restaurant, landing on the customer. Soon, everyone was screaming, trying to get away from the man. However, Lynn Sr. was too distracted trying to finish the customers meal.

"Lynn, we've got a big problem here!" Kotaro, one of the workers of the restaurant shouted.

"Just keep that impatient grouch waiting!" Lynn Sr. said. "I'm trying to finish his meal!" Of course, he was completely unaware that Kotaro was hit with the goo in the restaurant.

Minutes later, Lynn Sr. came out with the dinner.

"Order up…sir?" LS's eyes widened as he saw that all of his co-workers and customers were now controlled by the goo.

"DINNER'S ON THE HOUSE!" Lynn Sr. dropped the plate and screamed. "RESTAURANT'S CLOSED EARLY!" He ran back inside the kitchen, as he barricaded the two swinging doors with tables, and then closed the main serving window with a sliding silver door.

"Calm down Lynn!" he told himself. "Maybe this is just a bad dream! From all the stress you've been dealing with from the restaurant!"

The customers tried to enter through the swinging doors, but the tables were too strong. A loud roar was heard from the bad customer.

"Oh, I WISH THIS WAS A DREAM!" Lily was still laughing at Lynn Sr.

"Wait, I can't just stand here! I have a baby to save!" he told himself. "Well guess what? Lynn Sr., will be a coward no more!" He grabbed Lily, and kicked open the emergency exit. There he saw Morphoids by the door, who were just silently playing cards. They gave a glance at him, as Lynn Sr. screamed, and ran back inside. The Morphoids continued to play their cards, speaking to each other in a squeaky voice with a gibberish language.

 **"Get a load of this guy. I wasn't even planning on touching him."**

 **"Watch this. I bet he's going to try that again and bail!"**

 **"Should we throw our goo at him?"**

 **"No, there's no point."**

Of course, Lynn Sr. did it again, and screamed, running back in.

 **"See?"**

At that moment, Lynn Sr. was trapped with his baby daughter. Either try to get past the Morphoids blocking the kitchen's exit, or get pumbled by an angry group of mind-controlled customers. But once he saw Lily, he knew what he had to do. "If my son can do it, so can I!"

Lynn Sr. pulled off his sweater, tied a red hankerchief around his head, formed marks on his cheeks, and formed belts around his waists with spices and utensils. All while Lily was on his chest.

"Aliens, get ready to smell what Lynn Sr. is cooking!" he said. He kicked the door open to the emergency exit. "Let's spice things up!" He pulled out a bottle of hot sauce, throwing it at the goo monsters. Of course, it ended up hitting their eyes, as the father ran away from them.

 **"You had to let him go! This is why we've failed the academy!"**

 **"What academy? We're not even 5 minutes old!"**

Yet despite his preparations, Lynn Sr.'s plan backfired, as more of the Morphoids surrounded him. "Some pepper boys?" Lynn Sr., at a last resort, started shooting pepper at the monsters. This had no effect on any of the creatures though. It looked like Lynn Sr. and his youngest daughter were about to become part of the pack, until Vanzilla pulled up, crushing through all the monsters. "I love you Lily!" Lynn Sr. said. "Let's hope they don't separate us when we're eaten!"

Rita Loud pushed the door open for her husband, smacking one of the creatures in the face. "Need a ride, honey?"

"Thanks Rita, and step on it!" Lynn Sr. jumped in the car, as the two sped away from the creatures.

"Next stop, our children!" Rita said.

"How can this day get any crazier?!" Lynn Sr. said, as he screamed at what he saw next. Rita had to stop the car, as they both saw the gigantic Mr. Coconuts walk on the street, with Benny still in his hand.

"DON'T MIND ME!" Mr. Coconuts shouted. "I'M JUST A TIRED DUMMY WHO NEEDS HIS LUMBER!" He then shot more goo at another block.

"WAS…WAS THAT MR. COCONUTS?!" Lynn Sr. said in a very high voice was completely terrified after seeing that, shaking in fear.

 **Well, next time, we might go back to Lincoln's friends' sideplot. Also, Clyde will now be a part of that sideplot, since I feel like he's doing nothing with the main cast.**


	9. Chapter 6: Chasing The Dummy

Yep, finally after all these months, we're continuing the story.

Benny looked up at Mr. Coconuts giant right eye.

"Please, Mr. Coconuts!" Benny said. "Spare us! Maybe you'd like to hear it from Mrs. Appleblossom!"

"Please heavens, spare me and not the boy!" Mrs. Appleblossom said.

"You are no help at all, you know that?" Benny responded.

"Cut the act, lover boy!" Mr. Coconuts' said in his booming voice. "I know she ain't real!"

"What are you gonna do to me?!" Benny shivered.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Mr. Coconuts said. "After all, you're just bait for the fish we're going to lure. And by fish, I mean that stupid train track wearing toots who always had her hand u…"

"Too much information, please!" Benny responded. Mr. Coconuts then spotted the mall from far away. "And I believe we've found our destination!"

Mr. Coconuts then heard the sound of police sirens, as a herd of police cars blocked his feet's path on the road. As the officers got out of their car, they were thrown off by the sight of the dummy.

"Holy smokes, it actually is a giant dummy!" one officer shouted.

"I thought the cop reporting this was just being mean!" another officer said.

Mr. Coconuts puked out more of the orange goo in the direction of the cops. All of the cops jumped out of the way from it, as the goo landed on the cars.

"Hey officers, what do cars love to eat?" Mr. Coconuts said. "Fast Food of course!"

Suddenly, the police cars headlights began to shine on the cops, as those cars began to rev up. "By that, I mean you!" The cars growled at the cops while lifting their hoods up, as the cars began to accelerate. The cops ran out of the area, as they ran away from the cop cars.

"Taxi!" Mr. Coconuts shouted, as a cop car stopped next to his feet, and opened its two front doors. Mr. Coconuts then transformed back into a small dummy, while still carrying Benny.

"No please! I promised myself I'd never end up in a cop's car!" Benny said, as Mr. Coconuts threw his body into the vehicle.

….

As more drops of the orange goo continued to hit the ground, the gang headed downtown still underneath Timmy's floating umbrella.

"I cannot believe I'm being dragged into this!" Squidward shouted.

"Where did they go?" Lincoln asked, and then he looked at the team. "And where did Manny go?"

Suddenly, up in the air appeared a flying police vehicle, which gave a loud bang as it landed back on the street. The car growled at them, as the team each jumped out of the way as the cop car headed towards them. Inside it, Mr. Coconuts laughed maniacally, while Benny was screaming for his dear life.

"Was…was that cop car literally alive?!" Lori asked.

"It appeared to be from the orange substance!" Lisa noticed. "It really can make about any object sentient!"

"And it's got Benny too!" Luan said.

Suddenly, a giant Morphoid appeared, as a drop from the sky. As this startled the main group, the Morphoid gave a chuckle, as it began walking towards the gang. However, it ended up stepping in a puddle of the green slime, which was still left over from earlier. The Morphoid noticed this, and began to scream, jumping up in the air as if it stepped on a nail.

"Wow, never seen a grown monster be such a wuss over a puddle!" Wanda said.

Lisa walked up to the puddle, and put her finger in it. "Fellow siblings and allies, I believe we've found the cure for the goo creatures." But then she noticed Cosmo was drinking from the slime puddle, like a cat drinking out of the bowl. "It's also delicious!" Cosmo said, continuing to drink from it, as Lisa was puzzled by this.

"So the green slime is their weakness?" Timmy asked.

"Before we continue on with this adventure of ours, we need to head back to my studies." Lisa said.

"No way! My comedy act has Benny, and I'm not leaving him!" Luan said.

"Oh how adorable!" SB said. "You really do like this boy! Luckily, I know a thing or two about love, from my experiences with dating a patty!"

"You dated a what?" Lincoln asked.

"A little piece of history that makes me question his sanity..and I don't even know what that is." Patrick responded.

"Who's Patty?" Leni asked.

"We'll find them, Luan!" Lincoln said, as he put his phone to his ear. "Guys, search for a cop car with goo covering it!"

Meanwhile, the turtles were on the roofs of buildings, hiding behind either billboard or air ducts.

"We're on it, Linc!" Mikey responded on his T-Phone.

"I cannot believe we're chasing after some stupid puppet!" Raph barked.

"Raph, calm down. Besides, with all this ooze, this may be about more than just the dummy." Leo said.

"Besides, Linc and his homies are our amigos, dude!" Mikey happily responded.

"But it's a puppet!" Raph said.

"So you don't draw the line at neither pizzas, beavers, cars, squirrels, vampires or any of the mutants we've ever faced, but a sentient dummy is where you do?" Donnie responded.

Suddenly, the sound of a yelp was heard, as jumping on the same roof was Lynn, in her black ninja costume.

"What's sup, lame-os?" she greeted.

"Nice costume, the Lynnster!" Mikey said.

"Did you really have to follow us?" Raph asked.

"Why yes! Us ninjas got to stick together!" Lynn asked, before doing a few more kick moves, as she dodged a falling drop of goo at the last minute.

"How cute." Raph taunted, as he patted Lynn's head. "The child here thinks because she's got a black belt, she's on the lev…!" Then, Lynn jumped and kicked Raph in the face. "Another point for this ninja!" Lynn said, as Raph growled. "You want to play rough, huh?" Raph said, as he pulled out his sais.

"Now's not the time for fighting, guys." Leo said. "We still have to chase after Mr…" Leo caught Lynn's foot.

"Aww!" Lynn groaned.

"Leader and sensei, for good reason." Leo said, with a smile though.

Suddenly, the goo covered police car soared by below the Turtles, with the sound of Mr. Coconuts laugh and Benny's scream heard.

"Follow the trail!" Leo said, pointing to the orange goo left behind from the car's wheels, as he began running towards the direction of the trail, with his turtles following.

"Bet I can beat all of you!" Lynn said, as she tagged along. However, the four were stopped, with Lynn jumping in the very front. The five were blocked by growing Morphoids.

"Remember, no physical contact from them, or else they'll take control of our bodies!" Donnie said, as the five backed up, and jumped over the Morphoids. "BUYAKASHA!"" Mikey shouted. The Turtles and Lynn landed down the gap of the two buildings. While Lynn was able to grab the edge of the metal balcony, the four jumped side to side on both buildings walls, and got up from the top of the building, all while Lynn was about to climb up the buildings roof. However, the Morphoids began throwing oozeballs at Lynn, which made her lose her grip of the roof. Raph, however, grabbed her at the last minute.

"Who's the slow one, now?" Raph taunted. Lynn was able to jump and continue running.

"Still you!" Lynn responded, as Raph followed. The next building was still surrounded with Morphoids, as the Turtles dodged oozeballs thrown at them, while jumping on vents and crates. The five jumped across to the next building, where the Morphoids tried punching them while appearing from the ground one by one at the last minute. Leo fought back by slicing one of them with his katana. Lynn slid under one's -arm, as she dodged two small drops of goo which almost struck her head. Then, the five jumped to the next building,

…

At the Royal Woods Mall, many of the citizens were inside, with every entrance and exit barricaded. The Morphoids tried bursting through the main entrance, while the rest climbed to the roof and covered the glass ceiling window.

"Citizens inside the Royal Woods Mall!" Mayor Davis said, with a hockey stick and an umpire mask over her head, as she stood on a fountain. "We'll find a way out of this. I advise you, that no matter what happens, remain calm!" A loud roar was heard outside. "Forget it, if those things get in, let's show those creatures what happens when you mess with our town!" she said, as she slid her mask on. Suddenly, some of the citizens began to scream as they ran away from the door.

CRASH! The goo covered cop car crashed through, and drove towards the fountain, which Mayor Davis jumped off from. The car stopped as it crashed into the fountain, with Mr. Coconuts stepping out. "You're in for a MAYOR storm!" Mr. Coconuts said, as he stood on top of the cop car. "Citizens of Royal Woods, you will now be future slaves for my new leader. The one known as…GLOBULOUS."

No one in the mall appeared scared at all. A few, including Mayor Davis, began laughing.

"Is this like some kind of joke?" Miguel, Leni's co-worker asked.

"What's the matter? My delivery wooden? Or you all have some kind of prejudice for dummies?!" Mr. Coconuts said, as he grew again, which made everyone stop laughing, and screaming again. Benny tried running again, but his shirt was grabbed by two of the giant dummy's fingers. "Who's laughing now?!" Mr. Coconuts said, as he roared.

 **Next chapter, it's back to Lincoln's friends.**


	10. Chapter 7: Royal Woods Kids R Not Enough

Back at Royal Woods Elementary, as the gym was still filled up with confused students, Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach were playing cards on the floor.

"Guys, where did Lincoln go?" Stella asked, walking towards them.

"We have no clue where he went, Stella." Liam said, turning his head, while Rusty moved his eye towards his cards. "I can see you peeking."

"But guys, you saw him and Clyde running last time we saw him." Stella said. Clyde started sweating.

"Nope, I have no idea where he went! Probably to the bathroom!"

"He ran from the bathroom." Stella responded.

"A more clean bathroom!" Clyde said.

"Stella relax." Rusty said. "It's not like Lincoln left school or something…did he?"

Clyde continued to sweat. "No they wouldn't have. They'd have to be really good to get past Principal Huggins!" Clyde said, as at that moment, Principal Huggins was driving through the hallways with a custodian cart, peeking through the door windows. "Not even an invisible man could go through him! Believe me, I know!" Zach said.

"Guys, you gotta see this!" Girl Jordan said, showing her phone to the five friends. On the phone was a live news report from downtown Royal Woods.

"This is Katherine Mulligan coming to you live from downtown Royal Woods!" Mulligan said loud, as roars and citizens screaming were heard out there. "It appears a small ventriloquist dummy has locked himself inside the mall and is now holding citi…." Mulligan noticed the cameraman cracking up. "Why are you laughing?"

"Could you say that again? It's just too funny!" The cameraman said.

Mulligan sighed. "We have live footage of the dummy from earlier, who somehow was able to grow about 50 feet." A vertical video was shown of Mr. Coconuts, spewing out orange goo from his mouth.

"Isn't that Lincoln's sisters puppet or something?" GJ asked.

"It's called a dummy." Rusty said.

"Whatever!" GJ responded.

"That is Luan's dummy!" Liam said. "I think his name was Mr. Coconuts?"

"No, it can't be!" Clyde said. "I'm sure there are hundreds of dummies who look like Mr. Coconuts, guys!"

"So he was alive the whole time! I knew dummies were evil!" Zach said.

"Only one way to figure this out." Stella pulled out her phone and dialed Lincoln.

"Wait, you can't call him!" Clyde said.

"And why not?"

"Because...he really had to go bad!" Clyde said with a fake smile.

….

Lincoln and the sisters were right in front of the mall, as Lincoln's phone began to shake, with Stella's pic in front of the screen.

"Sorry, but I have to answer this!" Lincoln said, picking up the phone. "Hello?!"

"Lincoln, where are you?" Stella asked, as the phone was on speaker.

"Oh… I'm still in the bathroom!" Lincoln said.

"RAAAAHHHH!" A morphoid roared. "And…that's my stomach!"

"Lincoln dude, you do know your sister's dummy has become a giant monster?" Rusty asked.

"I KNOW!" Lincoln said. "I mean, no, I didn't know! Oh no! It was probably Lisa messing with Mr. Coconuts again!"

As they were running, the team finally made it to the goo covered mall.

"We're here!" Lori said.

"Lincoln, we know you're not over here." Stella said, as everyone paid attention to GJ's screen. "We know you left school."

"Look, I might sound scared at all, but believe me, I'm still at Royal Woods Elementary. I mean, why would I ever lie to you guys? You're all my friends!"

"Could you say that again? We couldn't see your face." Stella said. Lincoln did not notice the camera crew next to him. "Couldn't see my face, what are you…" As Lincoln turned around, he noticed a camera that was pointing towards his direction. His friends were shocked at this, as he hung up the phone. "Oh hi, Stella." Lincoln said, awkwardly waving. "Um…look over there!" The cameras pointed to where Lincoln pointed, which is where the Turtles were about to get inside a truck, where they noticed the camera. Lincoln put his hand on his forehead at this sight.

"Oh, um…hello." Donnie awkwardly waved.

"Lincoln!" Leo growled.

"Sorry." Lincoln said, running off.

Back at school, Lincoln's friends were still seeing this, while Clyde was absolutely cringing at this sight, beginning to cover his eyes. As this was going on, something began to drip from the vents.

"Those are some freaky costumes!" Rusty said.

"It's okay dudes! I have a plan!" Mikey said. "I've been dreaming of this day…"

"Oh no, he said "dream"." Donnie said.

Mikey walked towards Mulligan and grabbed the mic. "Yo, yo, yo, this is MC Mikey, with my fellow homies Leo, Donnie and Raph! We're the Turtles, here to drop our new album, Coming Out of Their Shells!"

Leo had a completely annoyed expression, Donnie covered his face, and Raph banged his head against the truck. "Coming Out of Their what?!" Leo said.

"Let me drop a few tracks for you…Yo Yo.." The Turtles passed by and grabbed Mikey. "THE ALBUM IS CANCELED." Donnie said passing by.

"So…that happened." Mulligan said.

"Jorgen is gonna kill us for all the mindwiping he'll have to do." Wanda said as a dog. "I mean…arf!"

Back in RW Elementary, everyone was shocked by this again, while Clyde was on the floor.

"That was…weird." Stella said.

"Aw, that album sounded cool." Rusty said, with everyone staring at him.

"So Lincoln lied to us?" Liam responded. "But why?"

"Because isn't it obvious?" Zach said. "Lincoln has something to do with all this slime! He's behind Mr. Coconuts! He's EVIL!"

"Zach, don't exaggerate this!" Stella said. "Clyde, did you know about this, and tell us the truth?"

Clyde's cheeks looked like they were blocking something. "I can't say!"

"I knew it! You're in kahoots with him too!" Zach said.

"No, I swear! Lincoln is not evil! It's just…I promised not to tell anyone about any of it!"

"Any of what?" Stella asked.

Suddenly, a student's screaming was heard, as goo began to flood the gym.

Coach Pacowski then bravely stepped in front of the students. "Fellow students, there's only one way to deal with these things: BY GETTING THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" Coach then gave a girly scream, as everyone ran out of the gym, as the Morphoids roared. "Hey, where do all of you think you're going?! Back to the gym or it's a month's worth of detention for all of…YOU?" Principal Huggins turned his head, only to be carried off by the goo on his cart. Lincoln's five friends, along with GJ, ran to the nearest bathroom, which Clyde locked.

"Oh gross, we're in the girls bathroom!" Rusty said.

"Looks cleaner than ours!" Liam said.

"Oh I can't stay here any longer! My friend needs my help!" Clyde said.

"Then let us come with you too!" Stella said.

"Us?! But the alien slime!" Zach said.

"And Mr. Coconuts!" Rusty said.

"Yeah, he doesn't need you guys! He already has a team! Ugh, His sisters, I mean. He has his sisters by his side!"

"Guys, Lincoln, and clearly you (Clyde) is clearly hiding something, and we'll going to get to the bottom of what it is!" Stella said.

"You wouldn't mind helping us would you?" Rusty asked.

"Does it look like I got a choice?" Girl Jordan responded.

As Clyde was still shaking, the five friends formed a pile to get through the bathroom's small windows under the bathroom's roof. Suddenly, the goo started coming out of the toilet.

"Hope he's okay!" Liam put his fingers against his teeth and whistled. A small pig came running towards the window, though with two familiar girls on top. "Hello." Darcy said, as in front of her was Haiku.

"Oh great, it's one of those creeps from that goth club!" Girl Jordan said.

"Morticians club actually." Haiku said.

"Guys, you can't go out there!" Clyde said.

"We know what's going on Clyde, and if you won't tell us, we'll find out ourselves." Stella said, as she was the first one down, landing on Liam's pig, and then Rusty followed…with a very hard landing. "Ouch." He groaned, as he fell to the ground.

"Well, you coming?" Liam asked Clyde, as he raised his hand to Clyde, but then he slapped himself. "Get it together, Clyde. Lincoln is your friend!" He grabbed Liam's hand, as he struggled to climb on the wall, but then was able to get through the window. As this was going on, the goo monster grew and was about to launch himself at Clyde. The boys' feet ended up knocking the window, which closed in on the monsters face. Clyde landed on the ground flat, missing the pig inches away.

"That's a good girl." Liam said, petting the pig.

"Haiku? How did you get here?" Clyde asked.

"Luckily, us Morticians were able to defend ourselves from these outside beings."

…

As a Morphoid creature tried to get into the Morticians Club room, all of the members hissed at them with fake vampire teeth, which ended up disturbing the creature, who slowly left and closed the door on them.

…

"That, and we had to get this one out of there." Haiku said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I wanted to find Lisa!" Darcy happily said. "But there were scary aliens out there! But thanks to Haiku and her scary friends, I'm alive!" She happily hugged Haiku, who hissed at this.

"We better get out of here, before either the aliens find us…or worse, Principal Huggins!" Zach said.

"Too late!" Principal Huggins voice said, shaking everyone. "You all won't be in trouble anymore…WHEN YOU JOIN US." On top of Huggins' head was a Morphoid with one eye, as next to him was all of the school's staff. Ms. Johnson, Cheryl, Coach Pacowski, Ms. Dimartino ETC.

"I knew this would happen one day!" Zach said. "All those nightmares really were premonitions!"

"And they're not alone!" Stella pointed, as in back of the teachers were a staff of mind controlled students. The students saw no escape, as they were all cornered against the brick wall.

"Please, this was not how I planned on going!" GJ screamed.

"Actually, this was close to how I pictured it." Rusty said.

"Sometimes, you worry me!" Liam said.

Suddenly, a football struck Ms. Dimartino. The kids turned their heads to where the ball came from. It was Lynn's entire soccer team.

"Throw!" Margo commanded, as the girls threw different kinds of sport balls at all the teachers, knocking them out. However, Coach Pacowski was able to catch the one dodgeball aimed at him. He then spit on it (which was orange goo), and threw it back at the team, as all the team dodged it.

"Guys, come over here!" Margo said, as the RW Elementary kids ran and scream towards the team.

"You're Lynn's teammate!" Clyde said. "How did you know to find us here?"

"We've been trying to find our MVP everywhere, and we ended up finding you guys!" Margo said. Suddenly, one of the students spit a wad of goo from his mouth, striking a player in the face. The players eyes glowed underneath the slime, as she proceeded to throw the slime at her teammate.

"Save our best player. Now run." A player told Margo.

"Why me?" Margo asked, as the mind-controlled team began to grow.

"RUN!" the player shouted, as Margo did that while dragging Paula, as the player shouting to them got struck by slime, as the team ran out of sight.

"We'll save her for all of you." Margo said, crossing her heart. Suddenly, a van pulled up as it's horn honked. It turned out to be Chunk's van, as the back opened up, revealing Sam inside.

"Get in! Get in!" she said, as all the kids jumped in, while the soccer girls spotted them all. They started running towards the van, faster than all of the slow children in back of them. As Clyde was the last one in, he slammed the door in back of them, which one of the girls hit at the last minute. All of the kids were now crammed into the back of Chunk's van.

"Thank goodness we found ya' kids!" Chunk said. "It is a mad house out there!"

"I know it's a bit late to be asking this…but WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Carol screamed, as Rusty was crammed next to her shoulder, only for her to shove him away. "And EW."

"We don't know, but we think Clyde knows something about all this." Stella said.

"Me? I don't know what's going on!" Clyde said. "I'm just as scared as all of you!"

"But you do know where's Lincoln, and maybe his sisters too!" Zach said.

"He does?" Paula asked.

"No, I do not!" Clyde said.

"Guys, stop being harsh on Clyde." Sam said. "Maybe he really doesn't know what's going on with his friend or his sisters."

"He specifically told us that he couldn't tell us what Lincoln was doing." Stella said.

"I still think he's behind all this!" Zach said.

"Lincoln behind all this? I don't know." Sam said.

"What other explanation do you got?" Rusty asked, as him and Zach crossed their arms.

"I don't know, maybe…he's trying to stop all of this with Luna and his sisters, maybe with some other friends as well!" Sam's eyes widened. "But that's just a guess."

Clyde's eyes widened as well. "You…you know!"

"Know what?" Margo asked.

"Know as in…No, that is totally wrong!" Clyde said.

"Oh yeah, it sounds totally stupid!" Sam said, as the two shook.

"So, where do you kids expect ya' friends are at?" Chunk asked.

"We saw Lincoln on the news heading to Royal Woods Mall." Stella said. "We believe that's where they are at."

"I'm on it, child!" Chunk said. "And I'm about to plow through these little orange pests!" Chunk cheered as he ran over multiple Morphoids. As all the kids hung onto the ride, Clyde and Sam were still worrying about all this.

 **Yep, a full plot dedicated to the side characters.**


	11. Chapter 8: Dawn of the Dummy

The main team was now at the very front of the mall, in front of the big hole to where the main entrance was.

"Now, let's get us a dummy!" Timmy said.

SB then laughed. "This still sounds so silly."

Donnie was the first to look from the outside, seeing most of the place covered with small pieces of Morphoids, moving like slugs. "They're all over the place." Donnie noted. "It will be impossible for us to avoid any contact with them! We're gonna need plenty of protection!"

"No problem! Guys, do your thing!" Timmy said, as the fairies raised their wands. Armor appeared on each of the main heroes, except this armor consisted of pillows, pans and baseball accessories, though the Turtles, besides Mikey, weren't impressed.

"I believe Donatello refers to protection as, actually covering 100% of our main body tissues." Lisa said.

"Not to mention something that doesn't make us look like a bunch of wusses!" Leo said.

"I don't know bro, I'm totally rocking this armor!" Mikey said, shaking his pillow covered behind.

"You're welcome!" Timmy annoyingly said, as the fairies changed all of the team's armor into yellow hazmat suits, though SB and Patrick were still in their pillow armor.

"Nah, I prefer my other armor!" Mikey took off his hazmat clothes, as underneath it was his "armor".

"If you get hit, we won't mourn you." Donnie said.

"Jam with me bros! We're the only ones in style!" Mikey spun with SB and Patrick, much to Raph's annoyance as he put his hands over his head. "Oh crab apples, I'm stuck with three of them!"

""I'm staying out here." Squidward said, walking away from the group.

"Pfft. Wuss." Lynn insulted.

"All that's left to do, is find Mr. Coconuts, and pour the green slime Lisa has on him." Lincoln said.

"It may not be so manageable, considering Luan's sentient piece of waxwork can enlarge himself." Lisa said.

"Don't care, just find the dumb toy already!" Raph said, as he continued walking towards the main lobby. Suddenly, a metal screen dropped in back of the main team, covering the main exit, along with every exit in the mall.

"Oh no, Squidward is out there!" Patrick said.

"Oh how horrible! He won't survive with all those horrific alien creatures!" SB said, with his fists on the door. Outside though, Squidward was calmly reading gossip magazines, while pieces of Morphoid goo slid by him. "Boy, this surface news is addicting." He said to himself.

Back inside the mall, a flat screen turned on in a window next to the team. "Good afternoon ya dorks!" Mr. Coconuts said.

"Wow, look at that high definition!" Cosmo remarked.

"Don't worry guys! I got him!" Patrick tried to throw a brick at the window, only for it to hit him back in the face. "Cheater! Why do you get a forcefield?"

"Can I study your friend?" Donnie asked SB. "I'm curious how someone that brainless is able to survive."

Lincoln then walked up to the window where Patrick was still laying on the ground. "Where is my sister's friend?" Lincoln asked.

"Why don't you head to the auditorium and see for yourself? By yourself, I'm talking my favorite doll of them all!"

"Doll? What doll? I don't remember Luan's dummy having a doll!" Leni said.

"No, he meant Luan, Leni!" Lola said.

Luan gulped. "If it's me you want, then me you get."

"The rest of you nitwits, shall treat my dear gooey boys to dinner!" The Morphoids began to form around the gang. "With YOU as the entrees! Bon appetite!" Mr. Coconuts laughed, as the TV turned off. "All hail Globulous!"

"Globulous, what the heck is a Globulous?" Timmy asked.

"Whoever that is, I'm willing to bet he's tied to all this!" Leo said, as the monsters came in closer.

"Let's fend these guys off!" Lincoln said.

"Yeah!" Timmy added.

"Except you're both forgetting we literally don't have weapons!" Lori said.

"Oh, right." Lincoln said, feeling dumbfounded.

"I gave prior warnings to this!" Lisa said, annoyed.

"Warn this!" Mikey threw a smokeball, which covered all of the gang. They all jumped out of the circle of Morphoids, as Leonardo cut his way through two of them. Meanwhile, Cosmo ended up being blinded by the smokeball, and was the last one running with the gang.

"Everyone, to the auditorium!" Lincoln shouted. The gang ran past the many attacking Morphoids, and ran up a nearby escalator leading to where the auditorium was, but not before Patrick's sides blocked the entrance, leading to the sisters in back of him ramming into him. As Luan was the first one inside, another metal door slammed in between them.

"By my doll, I mean just her!" Mr. Coconuts said on a nearby mall ad screen.

"It's okay guys! Save yourselves!" Luan said, looking through the screen doors holes.

"But you're trapped with that dummy!" Raph said. "Great, now I actually feel threatened by hunk of wood!"

"No really, I got this! I created him, and I'll take him out, with one big punchline!" Luan said, running from the door.

"Wait, she doesn't have their weakness!" Lisa said, holding the beaker with the green slime.

"We gotta get in there!" Lincoln said.

"Dudes, I know a way backstage! Stand by me, dudes!" Luna said, as she waved her arms.

"Donnie and Mikey, you stay here and guard the them, Raph and I will go with Luna." Leo said.

"Don't forget me guys!" Lincoln said.

"Actually, we're good, Lincoln." Leo said.

"She's my sister too!" Lincoln said.

"Linc, you don't got any weapons! Be a smart boy, and stay here with Donnie and Mikey!" Raph said, as the two followed Luna.

"You, fellow mutant reptile, I'll need your assistance with increasing the amount of slime." Lisa said.

"You didn't need to ask." Donnie responded. "I know a way to do that! Let's head for that science store!"

As this was going on, SB walked to Lincoln. "You okay there, Lincoln?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Lincoln responded, as Mikey jumped in front of him.

"My bros just ditched you for your sister, dude!" Mikey said.

"And we know how you like helping others." SB said.

"Relax, I'm not mad. I mean, they needed Luna and not me. Big deal." Lincoln responded.

"Huh, was kinda expecting you to be jealous!" Mikey said.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because we know you." Lucy said, startling Mikey and Lincoln.

"The aliens, guys!" Lori snapped, as they ran from the Morphoids.

"Follow me, amigos!" Mikey said, as Donnie led Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lisa, Patrick, and the twins, on the right of the mall, with Mikey leading SB, Timmy, the fairies (as dogs) and Lucy.

As Donnie and Lisa headed into the science store, Lynn led the gang into a sports store.

"Here's all your ammunition, ladies!" Lynn said, as the girls started searching for weapons.

Suddenly, Patrick's pupils disappeared, as he turned his head towards the girls. "DESTROY THEM." A voice in his head said. As Lori and Leni were searching for sticks, he took a look at the many large shelves filled with different types of sports equipment, which the girls were next to. He lowered his eyebrows, as he started walking menacingly towards the shelves. As he got there, he put his hands on the shelves, ready to push them down. But then his eyes saw a boomerang. "Ooh!" Patrick said as he grew his pupils back. He threw it, and it exited the store at a fast speed. "Aww." Patrick groaned.

Back outside, Squidward was still reading his magazine, as the boomerang cut through the metal door and struck Squidward. "What the..?!"

Meanwhile, Mikey and the group ran into a toy store.

"You know, why don't we just poof up some weapons?" Lincoln asked.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Timmy asked. "Cosmo, Wanda..." Timmy then noticed Poof by him. "Oh no, where are they?!"

Cosmo and Wanda were outside the toy store, running from the Morphoids, as more entered the store.

"Find something, fast!" Timmy said, as the four kids ran past the shelves, with Mikey blocking them.

"Hey, oozy! I got a trick for you!" Mikey said, as he took out a yoyo from a shelf. "It's called Walking The…" the yoyo's string broke loose. "What a rip!"

Suddenly, the four boys started spraying the Morphoids with water guns.

"Water you scared of, goo-ber!" SB laughed. Suddenly, more Morphoids were squirted by an even BIGGER water gun, courtesy of Lucy. "Can we trade?" Timmy asked.

...

Meanwhile, back in the hallways under the auditorium, Luna drove a cart with Raph and Leo in back. As Morphoids covered the entire place. Leo and Raph swung their weapons at any attacking Morphoids hitting them.

"Geez, it's like we're cleaning up Mikey's room again!" Raph said.

"Don't even bring that up!" Leo responded, continuing to swing at the Morphoids.

…

Inside the auditorium, Luan slowly walked down the many rows, getting closer to the stage.

"Alright Mr. Coconuts, I'm here! Just me, like you wanted!" Luan said.

Suddenly, a spotlight appeared on stage, with Mr. Coconuts holding a mic. His face appeared on the giant screen.

"Good evening, tootz!" said. "We're gonna have a good show tonight!"

"I know this isn't you!" Luan said. "You're supposed to be my wise-cracking sidekick!"

"And I am through with being your sidekick!" Mr. Coconuts said. "Done with being your puppet! I serve a new master now, and his name is Globulous!" Mr. Coconuts pressed a remote on his screen, showing the face of Globulous. The giant creature was orange, and had a giant purple eye with a red pupil on it. "Pretty soon, he's going to take over world and turn everyone you loved into his slaves! But who cares about that? Onto the comedy!" Mr. Coconuts clapped his hands, showing on another part of the stage two separate cages underneath two large pools filled with orange goo. On the left was Benny, the other were Mayor Davis and a group of the survivors at the mall.

"Luan!" Benny called, shaking.

"Help us!" a woman chanted inside the cage.

"Wait, you actually set up all this?" Luan asked.

"Yes, why?" Mr. Coconuts said, as Morphoids near him growled. "Alright, it was them too!"

" _YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, YOU DIRTY LIAR."_ A Morphoid said in his language.

…

Inside the toy store, the Morphoids swatted the water guns out of the fours hands, as they ran under the shelves. The four threw multiple toys at the Morphoids, hoping to strike them. Suddenly Timmy picked up a fox, which started to move, as Poof danced along with it. "CHEER UP BABY, DON'T YOU CRY, NO MORE TEARS, IT'S CHEER…"

Lucy struck the toy with her water gun, sending it flying out of the store.

"Sorry, it had to be done." Lucy said. However, Fenton ended up landing in a pile of goo.

"Thanks!" Lincoln said, as Poof angrily crossed his arms. Mikey then jumped next to the kids, blasting the Morphoids with a water gun. "Let's ditch this joint, dudes!" Mikey said, as the six ran out. On the other side of the mall, all the girls used sports stick to defend themselves, chopping up the Morphoids. Meanwhile, Patrick threw his weapon at the Morphoid…which was a foam football, which just got stuck inside the Morphoid's skin. "Time out, I need another ball!" the Morphoid roared at him, which made Patrick scream. But then, one was squirted with green slime, reducing him to melt and scream. Appearing in front of them was Donnie and Lisa, both with squirt guns with cannisters in back of them. "We were able to increase our supply of slime." Donnie said. "This should be about enough for Mr. Coconuts." The sisters followed the two geniuses.

On the ground, Cosmo and Wanda were still being chased by the Morphoids, when suddenly, they heard a loud tire squeal outside, as the sound got closer, the Morphoids and the two fairy dogs ran away.

Crashing through the metal door was Vanzilla, which then crashed into a Flippy stand.

…

Meanwhile, back at Flips, Flip had a headache. "I sense…a stand…and more money to spend!"

…

Lynn Sr. and Rita stepped out of the vehicle, with Lily in her mom's arms.

"Children, where are you?!" Lynn Sr., still dressed as a commando, called out.

"Dad!" Lincoln said, as the different teams ran down the escalator.

"You're alive!" Lori said, as Patrick ran to Lynn Sr., giving him a big bone crushing hug. "PAPA!" Patrick then saw who it was.

"Patrick, he's not your father!" SB said, as Patrick looked. "You're right. This guy's shaved!"

"Wait a minute, where's Luna and Luan?" Rita asked.

"Luan is trapped inside the auditorium with her dummy, and Luna's helping my brothers get inside it!" Donnie said.

Lynn Sr. saw from far away, the escalator leading to the entrance to the auditorium, and then noticed a ramp nearby.

"Honey, keep Lily by you. Lynn Loud is about to become a daredevil!" Lynn Sr. said, as he stepped into the front seat. He turned on the ignition, and pushed on the pedal hard. He sped up, dodged a few stalls, and jumped up the ramp. In Lynn Sr.'s head, he was hoping for the wheels to land on the escalator's bar and speed up and crash into the metal screen. In reality, the van's nose crashed straight into the escalator bars, and fell down, as the engine died.

Lynn Sr. slowly rolled up the windows. "Timmy, can I have a re-do?" Lynn .

"Um, sure?" Timmy responded.

"We're gonna be here all day, aren't we?" Wanda, back in her fairy form, asked Rita.

"Yep, we are." Rita responded.

….

Back in the auditorium, Mr. Coconuts held a pair of scissors between two cages.

"So, what will it be, tootz?" Mr. Coconuts asked. "Choose none, and the Morphoids will take you!"

As Luan was shaking. "Come on, the love of your life, or those helpless citizens. What should I do?!"

Suddenly, one of the doors was broken into, as Luna sped the cart towards the stage. Jumping in back was Leo and Raph. Raph then jumped onto Mr. Coconuts. "I'm gonna turn you into termite chow, you stupid doll!" Raph shouted. Mr. Coconuts then bit his finger, making him scream in pain. "That's it!" Raph aimed his Sais at him.

"Raph, forget him, save the cages!" Leo said, in the middle of defending himself from the Morphoids, as Raph looked up.

"My, are you green! So green that even a hospital would put you in a room labeled "Too ugly to be treated"!" Mr. Coconuts said, as Raph, as Luan chased after the dummy. Raph was able to climb the rope, and jump onto Benny's cage, who was shaking in fear.

"Relax kid, I'm here to save you!" Raph said, breaking open the cage by giving a hard kick to the door.

"You kinda remind me of the toons might parents used to watch in the 8…" Suddenly, the sound of the rope snapping was heard, as Mr. Coconuts was chopping down the rope.

"Here comes the landing!" Mr. Coconuts said, as the cage started falling. Raph pushed Benny out of the cage. As Benny landed on Luan, Raph landed inside the pool.

"RAPHAEL!" Leo screamed.

"Hi, Benny." Luan greeted as she blushed.

"Oh, hey Luan." Benny greeted with an awkward smile.

Mr. Coconuts then laughed. "Now your brother is one with the Morphoids!" Leo then angrily swung his Katana at Mr. Coconuts, only for it to strike the floor.

"Whoa, hasn't your momma told you about playing with weapons? Especially when you're bad at them!" Mr. Coconuts said.

Suddenly, out of the pool, Raph's hand grabbed Leo's neck, as Raph rose out of the pool, as if he was an evil sea serpent. His head with his pupil-less eyes rose up, as he opened his mouth. Leo got out of Raph's grasp, as he puked out the orange goo, which Luan pushed Benny out of the way for. Raph jumped out of the pool, and then started attacking Leo.

"Here we go again." Leo sighed, as he stuck out his katanas, and started dodging all of Raph's attacks.

"And now, for the others!" Mr. Coconuts said, as he was about to cut the rope to the citizens. Suddenly, an engine revving up was heard, as Vanzilla broke through the metal door covering the entrance to the auditorium. "COWABUNGA!" Lynn Sr. shouted, as he bounced through the rows. Suddenly, everyone else started running into the auditorium. The Morphoids launched themselves at them, only for Donnie and Lisa to shoot them with the slime, disintegrating them.

Donnie and Mikey surrounded Raph in back, as Raph then attacked the two.

"Guys, he's under their control!" Leo said, as Raph stuck his sais out on his two brothers.

"Really? I don't see much of a difference!" Mikey taunted.

"Oh well, here goes nothing!" Donnie said, as he was about to use the spray gun on his brother.

"Oh no you don't!" Mr. Coconuts whistled his fingers, and Raph came to him, while grabbing Benny.

Mr. Coconuts grew into a giant monster again, as Raph raised Benny to him by the shirt. "You're coming with me!" MC bit onto Benny's shirt, as the dummy jumped through the roof, while Raph followed by climbing onto the roof. He gave a big loud roar, as he stood on top of the auditorium's roof, and walked towards the main roof of the mall, to where the glass ceiling was. News helicopters moved towards where the dummy was.

Meanwhile, in Chunk's van, the kids could see the dummy from there.

"Holy smokes!" Chunk said.

"Give me that!" Luan said, taking the slime gun from Donatello. "Both of them are mine!" Luan tried climbing the rope, only to fall down.

"Would, any of you guys help me, please?" Luan asked.

Lincoln then spotted Mrs. Appleblossom laying on the floor.

"Guys, I have an idea." Lincoln said. As he was talking, a toy fox began walking inside the auditorium.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Also, to answer the users question, both SKs and Loud Apparitions...I don't want to say they're cancelled, but I really don't feel like writing those stories for now.**


	12. ANNOUNCEMENT: ONE LAST ATTEMPT

Yes, it's been awhile. I'm finally going to straight up admit it: I've been finished with my Nick Heroes series. Yes, despite my constant announcements, the inevitable happened. To me, I got tired of the whole overarching plot and MCU style type of story, which is why I decided to do N-Force. So does that mean I won't do another Nick Hero story?...not exactly

I'm writing this to say...I'm attempting to complete Slime Attack ONE. LAST. TIME. Like I said, I had the entire story's plot mapped out, plus I liked the plot with the RW kids helping. That, and I wanted to write another fun story again, as opposed to a more character-driven piece like N-Force.

However, the story will get rebooted. Before you get angry at me, it's still gonna be the exact same plot, with the same characters. However, I feel like these chapters need a rewrite due to how rushed they are.

So be on the look-out for a new Slime Attack story up. If I finish it, that means I'm finally done with the NH series..or I'm taking my time on it, which I WILL this time.

And yes, this is the final Nick Heroes story, in order to give closure to the series that boosted me to write, even if I'm really not too impressed with it now. Though I'll admit, Slime-Thologies is a possibility.

And no, Rejects, Loud Apparitions nor Sidekicks will finish. The ship has sailed for those stories a while ago...though Rejects 2 sounds interesting for a Slime-Thologies story.

And again, this will be the last of the series. I can't just write stories like these forever, especially since I'm really trying to excel as a writer.


End file.
